


The red you can't see

by Aziria



Series: That which binds us [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziria/pseuds/Aziria
Summary: One day you found yourself in a place called 'Devildom', alone, confused and maybe a bit scared. That same day you found the being whose pinky was tied to yours. His eyes as red as the string that tied the two of you.A demon.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: That which binds us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691206
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	The red you can't see

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for soulmate AUs and I wanted to do either the ´name written on some part of your body´AU or the ´Red string of fate´ for Lucifer.
> 
> This is just a really, really short prologue but I hope you like it. Feel free to tell me what you think, I'm always looking for feedback and/or suggestions!

Before hearing the story you didn't know the meaning of the red string tied around your pinky, when you finally asked you were told about it: 'The red string of fate' that would guide you to your soulmate.A red string that promises happiness. When the two of you are in close proximity the string will guide the two of you to the other. Not everyone has a soulmate, but you will know if you do have one because you'll see the string tied to your pinky. As a child the story utterly fascinated you.

You yearningly waited for the day you would meet that special someone.

You waited.

And waited.

And it never came.

At first you thought you were being impatient. 

Then, that maybe you had to wait more

But at some point you started thinking that maybe this whole soulmate business was bullshit. If you waited your entire life for your soulmate to appear and that never happened, then what? You'd be alone forever.

You didn't need a soulmate, you didn't want one. But fate has a sick sense of humor.It happened some time after your resolve to not care for your soulmate; You met him.

One day you found yourself in a place called 'Devildom', alone, confused and maybe a bit scared. That same day you found the being whose pinky was tied to yours. His eyes as red as the string that tied the two of you.

A demon.

The avatar of pride, as presented by the future king of the Devildom himself.

But your soulmate being a demon wasn't the biggest issue though. 

No. 

The biggest issue was the fact that he hated you. Or so you thought, also he tried to kill you, more than once, intentional or not. Later on you discovered that he just didn't trust you, neither did you. It was understandable though, he barely knew you and there you were, a puny human making pacts with his brothers and sticking her nose where it didn't belong, sometimes even you wonder how is that you are alive. 

And somehow after many near death experiences (including seeing yourself actually die) Lucifer eventually warmed up to you. Though he's the only brother with whom you still don't have a pact. Even if the two of you already share a connection one decided by fate itself. You never mentioned the fact that he was your soulmate, if he didn't say anything then you wouldn't be the first to do so.

  
  
  
  
  


It's a typical morning in the House of Lamentation, Beel just ate everyone's breakfast and Belphie just woke up even though it's already quite late. They're all fighting over something stupid, and you wouldn't have it any other way. Who knew hell would be such a nice place to live in?

Suddenly your name is called, it's Lucifer. 

"Oh.. hello there Lucifer!. Good morning!" Asmo greets in his usual syrupy energy filled tone.

"Good morning" he says, then addresses you "We need to talk about next week" he says "You and I are going to go see Diavolo tomorrow to discuss it. Put that in your schedule" 

"What's happening next week?" You're confused.

"Are you telling me that you have forgotten?"

"I don't remember, sorry"

"Next week marks the end of your stay here as an exchange student" You completely forgot. Even now you can't believe that it's been a year already. 

The reactions are all unenthusiastic, for you it still hasn't fully sunk in, Mammon flees the scene with Levi on his trail and Asmo commenting on Mammon's 'state'. You don't know how you feel. You have mixed feelings. There's something you have yet to do.

You need to speak with Lucifer.

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm still working out this idea but I hope to have a chapter soon, I'd love to hear what you think about it! 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
